


Vid: I'm Your Man

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Hyde and his 'Daddy'.





	Vid: I'm Your Man

**Title:** I'm Your Man

 **Music:** I'm Your Man, by Michael Buble

 **Fandom:** Jekyll (2007)

 **Length:** 3:30

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kvzk57a9d4v5iwg/I%27m%20Your%20Man%20Signed.avi) \- subtitles coming soon 

**Note:** Made for **jagwriter78** for Festivids 2010. Originally posted anonymously HERE.

 **Password:** hyde


End file.
